Rin's Cold and Sesshomaru's heart
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: Winter has fallen onto the land and Sesshomaru isn't affect, however Rin is. She soon becomes deadly ill and Sesshomaru is faced with either losing her or going to get help from his brother. In the end what will he choose?
1. Chapter 1 The cold day

A/N: This is another Sesshomaru/Rin story. Just to make a few things clear. This story doesn't have anything to do with my other stories called the Rin Stories. No this is a story of it's own. Also I want you to know this is a father/daughter relationship and nothing else. Ok, on with the story.

It was a cold day and Rin found herself sitting along the banks of a river. The river was just beginning to freeze over and Rin knew that winter was on its way.

Jaken stood over by the trees talking with Lord Sesshomaru who Rin knew was watching her out of the corners of his eyes.

"My lord?" asked Jaken.

"What is it?" asked Lord Sesshomaru who was looking away from him and at the sky.

"Winter is on its way sire."

"Yes."

Sesshomaru soon walked away and over to the river. He glanced down at Rin who stood up in order to stand beside him. The cold wind nested into the land blowing his fur that was draped around his shoulders to blow in the wind with his long silver hair.

Sesshomaru was so busy looking around the land that seem to be completely dead due to the cold that he didn't see Rin placed her arms around her in order to keep warm. Jaken also wasn't playing attention to what was going on so he also had no idea that the cold air was affecting Rin.

Soon Sesshomaru turned around and began walking away. Rin and Jaken followed behind him doing their best to keep up with him. The cold nipped away against them but for Jaken and Sesshomaru who were both used to the cold it never bother them, but Rin was soon finding it extremely cold. Her bare feet touch the cold ground sending slivers that ran up her whole body. There was even a thin layer of frost that was starting to form on Rin's hair. The cold wind blew at her at full force and she found it harder and harder to keep up with them.

Soon Rin was barely moving. Her lips had already turned an icy blue color and her body was pale and frozen. Sesshomaru soon picked up that Rin's scent wasn't as strong as it usually was and quickly turned around to figure out what was going on when he saw Rin trailing behind him.

Now this was odd since normally she was faster than Jaken but today she was so much slower. Sesshomaru stood there watching and soon he saw Rin fall to the ground.

He ran over to her and picked her up. Even to him her skin was like ice to him and he knew now what had been the problem. He quickly picked took off his top and placed it around her and held her against his body.

"Mi lord?" asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru wasted no time and took off till he found a near by cave and placed Rin in it, hoping that she would be alright.

A/N: There you go. More to come very soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Understanding

1A/N: Well here is the second chapter, hope you like it.

The cold wind was echoing across the land but Sesshomaru could care less about that. He walked deep within the cave and looked at it. The walls look damped but it was all her could do.

Sesshomaru sat down and held Rin against his body. Despite her being warped up quite tight, she was still as cold as ice.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru. "I can't believe I might lose you because of my stupidness."

Now Jaken had followed behind Sesshomaru and enter the cave. He saw Sesshomaru sitting there holding onto Rin. Just as Jaken was about to head out to get some wood he looked over to see a single tear fall out of the corner of Sesshomaru's left eye.

It was at that time, that Jaken finally understood why Rin meant so much to Sesshomaru. Jaken stared at the little human girl that was now locked in Sesshomaru's arms. He couldn't believe at first how she had manage to get a special place in his once cold hearted lord but now he could see it clearly.

It wasn't because of her being so needy which was what Jaken had always figure, no it was because she gave Sesshomaru a feeling of understanding and compassion. Her warm smile and happy personality gave him hope and Jaken fear what would become of his lord if Rin didn't recover.

Jaken walked out of the cave and began looking around for some wood that he could use to light a fire. He soon found tons of wood and with the aid of Ah-Un, he was able to get it inside the cave.

He quickly grabbed some wood and placed it in the middle of the cave. Ah-Un nested against the opening to the cave, preventing more of the cold wind from entering the cave as much as possible.

"Staff of two heads!" yelled Jaken as he lit the wood on fire.

The fire glow brought Sesshomaru out of the trance he seemed to be in and he glanced over to Jaken to see him piling the extra wood by the other side of the cave. He than walked passed Ah-Un and out of the cave.

Sesshomaru placed Rin onto the cave floor and took off his yellow cloth he had warped around his weist and placed it on her. He than made sure that she was close effort to the fire to keep warm but at the same time far effort away to be sure she didn't roll over onto it or get hit by any fire sparks.

Sesshomaru than headed outside to see Jaken wasn't in sight. He soon picked up the scent and found him by the river.

"Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Gathering fish mi lord, when Rin wakes up she will need something to eat," said Jaken as he caught a fish.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but he walked over to the herbs growing nearby and looked at them. If only he knew about which could be use for humans.

Jaken notice this and knew that unless Rin got better there would be nothing to keep Sesshomaru sane. That was who Rin was, and after all this time Jaken was willing to admit it. Rin was Sesshomaru's very heart, and will power. Without her, he wouldn't live much longer.

"Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes mi lord?" asked Jaken.

"I shall return shortly, till then tend to Rin. Keep her warm!"

"Where are you going mi lord?"

"I am going to go see which is the fastest way back to my castle."

Jaken didn't bother asking what for cause he knew it was to get Rin to a warmer place. He then headed back to the cave after wrapping the fish up so it would still be fresh.

Rin was still where Sesshomaru had left her and Jaken took a seat beside her while tending to the fire. Soon he heard her moaning and he looked at her.

"Rin, you have to get better. Lord Sesshomaru needs you..." whisper Jaken. "And so do I."

The night air filled the land and Jaken knew now all they could really do was hope.

A/N: Well there you go. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Sesshomaru talks to his father

1A/N: Well here is the third chapter but just to let you know but I am not to sure of Sesshomaru's mothers name. If anyone could tell me I would really appreciate it.

Sesshomaru scan the land and soon came upon the very hill that he and his father had last spoken to each other before he died. Sesshomaru looked around and saw the full moon was glowing brightly and that there was a thin layer of mist on the land.

Sesshomaru then turned around and had every intension of leaving when a sudden bust of air hit him and he turned to see standing there was none other than a image of his father.

"Father..." said Sesshomaru, shocked to see him.

"You see how fragile a human is. Especially one as young as..." began Sesshomaru's father, InuTaisho.

"Her name is Rin and what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see how you were handing everything. It's not easy being a father."

"What?"

"You can't pretend it is not true my son. You are a father to that human girl now."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything because deep down he knew it too be true. Sesshomaru just stood there and saw Rin happy smile in his mind. That made him even more worried that he might never see that again.

"Sesshomaru, you must go to InuYasha," said InuTaisho. "He can help you."

"Never," said Sesshomaru. "I would sooner die then ask him for help."

"But what about Rin. Is she worth dying because of that reason."

"You don't understand father."

"Don't worry about your mother. She won't do what you fear she will."

"Trust me and she will. Do you have any idea what she would do if she found out I let a little human girl travel with me."

"I have an idea."

Sesshomaru knew that his mother had always hated humans and especially InuYasha's mother but he never knew why for sure. He shudder at the thought of what she would do if she ever knew about Rin or the fact that the only reason he even fought with InuYasha was to protect him from her.

"There is no way I can go to him and you know that," said Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha is not a little kid anymore," said InuTaisho.

"Maybe not but he is still just as foolish, and you know that."

"So he might not be as good with the sword as I was..."

"He waves it around like crazy and he is horrible when he lets his anger control him."

"That is why I had always hoped that you would be there to teach him."

"You know I can't!"

"Can't or won't. Face it my son. You have been living the lie so long that you don't even know what the truth is anymore."

Sesshomaru glared at his father but just than he felt a huge scent hit his face. He knew it was his mother's and she was headed towards Rin and Jaken.

"No!" said Sesshomaru as he took off back towards the cave hoping he would get there before she did.

A/N: For those who don't know, Sesshomaru's mother appears in the comics later on and is even tries to eat Rin and InuYasha in the comics. Well anyway I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4 Jaken defends Rin

1Meanwhile back at the cave Rin was getting worst. Her temperature was rising higher and higher and there was nothing that Jaken could do. He had moved her farther from the fire but still close enough to insure that she wouldn't be cold either.

Ah-Un was still sitting by the cave door watching for danger and keeping as much of the cold air out as possible. He also watched for any sign of Sesshomaru.

Soon Jaken felt a demonic aurora coming towards them. He didn't need to guess to figure out who this was, for only one demon had that aurora. It was Sesshomaru's mother.

Jaken glanced at Rin knowing that if she saw her, Rin wouldn't be alive for much longer. He of course would do everything he could to save her but he stood no chance against her. The only one who could might have been Lord Sesshomaru.

He quickly put the cloths left behind by Sesshomaru so they cover much of her. He could only hope that because she had travel with them and the fact that she was as sick as she was she wouldn't be notice.

He than patted Ah-Un who had also stood up after feeling the strong aurora. He glanced back at Rin and step outside and looked around. Ah-Un exit as well but Jaken saw this.

"Stay inside the cave Ah-Un!" command Jaken as was surprise when he listen and headed back inside.

Jaken looked around and soon he saw her. She was standing there looking at him. It was easy to tell that she was Sesshomaru's mother because she look almost exactly like him but only feminine and she had deep brown eyes while Sesshomaru's was a rich golden color like his brother and father.

"Where is my son demon?" asked Sesshomaru's mother.

"He is not here!" said Jaken, hopeing that she would leave.

"His scent is all over this place."

"It must be because we travel with him so often."

"I doubt that very much."

Jaken shudder as he saw the bitter coldness coming from her eyes. It made Sesshomaru's look like he was the kindness demon alive.

"Why does he still travel with you is beyond me," said Sesshomaru's mother.

"I have a debt to pay!" said Jaken even though he knew he had pied that back years and years ago.

"A debt?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru's mother glared and walked passed Jaken. She stepped into the cave and saw what looked like a two-headed dragon demon sitting beside a small body that was cover with Sesshomaru's top and his yellow cloth.

"What is this?" asked Sesshomaru's mother.

"Nothing, just a friend of mine that I ask mi lord to save!" said Jaken getting in between Rin and her.

"A friend. She doesn't look too good!"

"No she doesn't."

"I would watch your tone toad demon."

Before Jaken could react he was hit across the face and throw into the far cave wall. Pain emupt all over his body but he forced himself to stand. His left arm hung loosely at his side and he knew it was broken.

Sesshomaru's mother laughter rung though the cave and it Ah-Un angry. He also got up and stood in front of Rin blocking her from the heartless female demons path.

Jaken felt Sesshomaru's aurora approcing the cave and he could only hope that Sesshomaru's mother would act on this. She glanced over to the cave door but soon turned her attention back to Rin.

"Move out of my way demon!" yelled Sesshomaru's mother.

But Jaken knew that Ah-UN would never move. Sesshomaru's mother soon got bored and hit Ah-Un hard and fast. Soon he too had been knocked back but unlike Jaken was knocked out. Jaken grabbed his staff and forced with all his might to be able to call on its aid.

"Get away from her! Staff of Two Heads!" yelled Jaken as the fire hit Sesshomaru's mother. "Yes I got her!"

"Ahhhhh..." laughed Sesshomaru's mother as the fire disappear. "Your weak attacks can't hurt me!"

Jaken fell to the ground. His energy was draining and it was draining fast. He knew now that no matter what he wouldn't be able to protect Rin.

Sesshomaru's mother lean over Rin and remove the cloths and saw Rin lying there sick.

"A human!" said Sesshomaru's mother. "I see that my son has grown soft, maybe I should get rid of her."

Jaken watched in horror and her hands became surrond with a green mist. Jaken knew this was poison attack that dog demons were famous for having. He then watched as Sesshomaru's mother brought her hand down towards Rin.

"Rin!!!!!!!!" yelled Jaken.

A/N: Oh what is going to happen. More to come.


	5. Chapter 5 Mother and Son

1Sesshomaru's mother was just about to attack Rin when her hand was grabbed by none other than Sesshomaru. He glared at her before throwing her back and standing in front of her.

"Hello mother," said Sesshomaru with anger in his voice.

"Hello Son," said Sesshomaru's mother. "I see you are protecting a human child."

"I have my reasons!"

"I thought I told you. Humans are meant for only one purpose!"

"I have no intension of killing or allowing any harm to come to her."

"She is a human!"

"No she isn't she is my..."

"Your what?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and knew who she wasn't just someone he cared for. She was his daughter. It didn't matter whether or not she was human. She was his daughter and he would never would let her be taken from him.

"She is my daughter," said Sesshomaru.

"What!" yelled Sesshomaru's mother. "Don't tell me you actually!"

"No, but it matter not. I love her and I am going to be her father if she will have me as such. But even if she doesn't I will still love and care for her cause she will always be my daughter!"

"Do you have any idea whose son you are?"

"Yes. I am the son of Lord Inutaisho and his first wife Lady Sada, but that doesn't matter anymore because I am my own demon!"

"You... You are turning out to be just like your father. Is that what you really want?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and now knew this is what his father had must have felt for InuYasha's mother. After all this time things made sense. He then turned back to his mother.

"Yes!" said Sesshomaru.

"Then you leave me no choice. The next time we meet my son you will know what it means to disobey me!" yelled Sada as she vanished.

Sesshomaru quickly picked Rin up and looked at her. It seem that she was even worst than when he had left her.

"Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru glancing at the toad as he made his way over to him.

"Yes mi lord?" asked Jaken.

"Thank-you!"

Jaken didn't say anything just stood there. After all these years he was being thanked for his help. He than watched as Sesshomaru walked over to the cloths and wrapped Rin up.

"How is Ah-Un?" asked Sesshomaru.

Jaken then remember Ah-Un and quickly walked over to him to see that he was slowly waking up.

"He will be fine in a while mi lord," said Jaken.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Rin. She was still so cold but yet she had a high temperature. He knew that he had to get her to his castle and fast. It was their only chance.

"Jaken listen I am going to head to my castle with Rin. You and I both know that If I don't get Rin to my castle soon we will lost her," said Sesshomaru.

With that Sesshomaru took off holding Rin as close to him as possible.

"Hang on Rin! Don't you dare die on me!" said Sesshomaru. "I still need you!"

A/n: Well there you go Sesshomaru saves Rin and now all we have to do is wait and see what happens.


	6. Chapter 6 Waking up

1Sesshomaru made it back to his castle and he ran inside it. He than walked to his room. He quickly placed Rin on his bed and tucked her in. She still show no signs of waking up and Sesshomaru was beginning to fear the worst.

He walked over to the fireplace and lit a fire. He then took a seat in a chair beside her bed. He watched her sleep. He took in how pale she was and how the warm smile was gone from her face.

"Oh Rin," said Sesshomaru.

Her took her hand into his and saw how small it was in comparison to her. Her held it safely in his and soon drifted off into sleep right beside the bed.

Jaken arrive a few hours later and walked upstairs to see this. Her quickly grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and placed it on his lord shoulders and relit the fire that had gone out. He than looked at Rin and shook his head.

Death seem to have fallen on her and Jaken like Sesshomaru was beginning to fear the worst. Meanwhile deep within Rin's thoughts she was in a void.

"_Where am I?" asked Rin looking around._

_There was no answer. Rin watched as people soon began filling into the void. She saw her parent walked over to her and she grabbed a hold of them._

"_Rin come with us..." they said._

"_What?" asked Rin._

"_Come and join us. We can be a family again!"_

_Rin pulled away scared and confused then she saw Sesshomaru standing there._

"_Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin walking over to him._

"_Rin... please... I need you... please wake up," came Sesshomaru's voice._

"_Wake up?"_

"_Rin... please..."_

_Rin looked back at her parents and then to Sesshomaru. Where was she to go._

"_Rin, come with us..." called her parents._

"_Rin..." said Sesshomaru._

_Then Rin heard a voice that she thought could care less about her._

"_Rin, it's me, Jaken" said Jaken voice. "Listen I know I have never been nice to you before but you have to wake up. Lord Sesshomaru need you. Without you, if doesn't have anything to live for and not only that but I want you back with us too. I don't care that you are a human or the fact that you may of warm Sesshomaru's heart before me. All I care about is you being well again. Please you have to wake up."_

_Rin knew now where she had to go. She ran over to Sesshomaru who wrapped his arm around her._

Rin woke up and saw that she was lying in a bed. She then felt her hand in something and looked over to see Lord Sesshomaru asleep beside her holding onto her hand. She slowly moved to get comfortable which awoke Sesshomaru in the process.

Sesshomaru looked around to see Jaken by the fire asleep and then he turned and look to see Rin was awake. He couldn't believe it and before he knew it he pulled her into a huge hug.

"Oh Rin..." said Sesshomaru. "I feared I would lose you."

Rin was confused to say the least. She just let him hug her and wonder what was going on and where was she. Soon Sesshomaru let go of her and she lean back down into the bed, still to weak and tired to move.

"Rin..." said Sesshomaru.

"Where am I?" asked Rin, her voice very weak and soft.

"You're at my castle Rin."

"Your castle?"

"Yes. It's one of the many things my father left me. Rin I have something I have to ask you that's very important."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what you will say to this considering that you are a human, meanwhile I am a demon but here goes. Rin, I care for you more than anything in this world. You are the reason why I still fight when sometimes all I want to do is get killed. When you were still knocked out due to your cold, I felt like my heart was breaking. Rin I want to ask you something and I want you to be extremely honest."

"Ok."

"Rin I love you and I want to know..." began Sesshomaru. "If you would like to be my daughter?"

Rin stared at Sesshomaru shocked by the question. He wants her even though she is just a human child. Rin never felt so loved in all of her life. She remember how it was his kindness that showed him that it was safe to talk to people. How he would always protect her no matter the dangers that could come to him. She than remember the warmth and happiness she felt whenever he smile or looked with hope and joy at her. He might have made a few mistakes before but Rin couldn't think of anyone who would make a better father then him. She smiled and turned to Sesshomaru and than asked the question that was bugging her.

"You really want me?" asked Rin afried of the answer.

"More then anything!" said Sesshomaru. "But it's up to you. Just know no matter what I will always love you and be there for you."

"I know... and..." began Rin. "I would love to be your daughter!"

Sesshomaru hugged Rin and Jaken watched from the fireplace. He smiled and walked out of the room. He had a feeling that things would work out in the end.

A/N: This is not the end of the story. Trust me there is much more to come.


	7. Chapter 7 Assigning a killer

1Meanwhile Sada sat in her castle with anger in her eyes.

"How dare he betray me!" Sada said. "And all because of a simple human girl. The nerve of him actually having her for his daughter. You were suppose to marry a powerful demon and produce strong children."

She got up and called for her servant Ai. Ai had long black hair and wore amour of pure gold line with the finest silver. Her eyes were a deep green color and she was tall and very well built.

"You call me my Lady?" asked Ai.

"I want you to kill someone for me," said Sada.

"Who my lady."

"Her!" said Sada.

Ai watched as Sada preform a bit of magic she had gained over the years and created a window that allow her to see Rin resting in the bed fast asleep.

"I do not understand my lady. Why does a human girl mean so much to you?" asked Ai.

"She has poison my son hearts and I want her killed," command Sada.

"With all due respect. The girl doesn't seem to going to last much longer anyway."

"I know, but this is the thing. You see my son will not allow her to die and his half-brother InuYasha has a priestess with him. If he calls onto their aid then that child will recover."

"As you wish my lady."

"Oh yes and one more thing."

"Yes."

Sada smiled as she grabbed a piece of cloth of the fire rat and handed it too her.

"A piece of cloth of the fire rat? What is this for?" asked Ai.

"It is warn by InuYasha. Be sure to leave it behind after you kill the girl!" said Sada laughing.

Ai nodded and left the room. Sada looked at Rin image and smiled.

"Soon, very soon you will be no more," said Sada as she laughed a evil laugh that carry though the land.

A/N: More to come.


	8. Chapter 8 Ai confronts Sesshomaru

1Ai walked across the western land and soon came upon none other than InuYasha who was sitting by a river watching as a human girl ran into the waters, playing with a tiny fox demon.

She stopped and looked at everyone. Now Ai wasn't the as evil as she looked. The truth was that she was actually one of the nicest people out there. So why was she about to kill Rin. The thing was that she was actually doing it for her little sister.

Ai's sister had been kidnaped and held captive at Sada's castle. Sada also told her the only way to free her was by working for her until she had earned her sister back.

Ai soon knew that she couldn't kill Rin, no matter what. She headed out to the castle and went up to the room where she knew Rin was.

She walked in to see Sesshomaru was lying there. Ai quickly used the magical powers that she had learn over the years, in order to put up a magical barrier.

She than slowly woke up Sesshomaru and back up when he woke up. Sesshomaru looked at Ai and stood up since he knew who she was.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Sesshomaru.

"Your mother sent me and I wanted to warn you," said Ai.

"Why would my mother want to warn me about? We aren't exactly at the best of terms right now!"

"She didn't sent me to warn you but I am warning you cause I don't want to have to preform the task she is asking me too."

"What is that?"

"She ask me to kill the girl and to make it look like your brother did it."

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and saw not a single hair was disturb. He than glanced at Ai who was handing him the cloth of the fire rat.

"One thing," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes?" asked Ai.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you were loyal to my mother?"

"Not by choice."

"Huh?"

"Long story and I am afried I don't have much time to tell it. Listen as long as Rin is alive she is going to be in grave danger. Not that it would matter anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She is deadly ill. She will die and rather soon, unless given medical care."

Sesshomaru knew she was telling the truth and looked at Rin. She might have woken up but she was far from being better. He knew that he had to do something. He couldn't lose his only daughter.

He turned around to find that Ai was gone and the cloth was left behind. He picked it up and once again thought about his brother. He knew if he went to them he might be able to get help from that girl who dressed so oddly but he couldn't do that.

He than looked at Rin and knew that he had no choice. He tucked Rin blankets in so they would keep her warm and than walked over to Jaken.

"Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru.

Now Jaken was a light sleeper and awoke to see his lord standing there. He got up and wonder what could be the matter.

"Yes Mi lord?" asked Jaken.

"I must go speak with the girl that travels with my brother. While I am gone you are watch Rin. No harm is to fall onto her, understand," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes mi lord, I promise no harm shall come to her."

Sesshomaru nodded and took off and headed off into the distance. Hoping he would be able to locate InuYasha soon so he would be able to get back as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9 Bone Eater Well

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but one thing happen after another and I have finally gotten the chance to actually sit down and write this chapter. Well you have been waiting long effort so on with the chapter.

So while Rin grew more and more sick and Sesshomaru raced to find InuYasha. InuYasha was sitting by the Bone Eater Well, waiting for Kagome to return from her time.

"Darn it, why does she have to take so long?" yelled InuYasha as he punch the well.

"Calm down InuYasha," said Miroku who was also waiting for Kagome to return.

InuYasha sent a glare at Miroku and wonder why he wasn't with Songo anyway. Just then he looked and saw a hand print on the side of his face and quickly figure it out.

"InuYasha," said Miroku.

"What?" asked InuYasha?

"If you are so worried about Kagome, why don't you just go and get her?"

"Who said I was worried? We just have better things to do than waiting around here. We still have to deal with Narraku."

"InuYasha you and me both know that we have no idea where in the world he is. So there is little point in us just running around with no idea. At least here we can re-supply what we will need and also catch up on some rest."

InuYasha turned away from Miroku and looked at the well. He was worried but he would never admit it. Kagome said she would only be a few days and it was the forth day that she was gone.

"That it," said InuYasha as he jumped into the well.

Miroku sighed and wished that InuYasha would just open up for once but he knew that the only way that was ever going to happen was if Kagome did it. Not to mention InuYasha would never open up with him or the others so close.

So as Miroku walked away from the well he felt a very strong demonic power heading towards them. He held up his staff and saw that it was none other than InuYasha's older brother Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku.

"Where is my brother?" asked Sesshomaru knowing he couldn't waste any more time.

"He's not here."

"Where is he?"

Miroku looked at the well and raise his staff. Sesshomaru followed his glance and looked at the well.

"So that's the Bone Eater Well," said Sesshomaru. "And let me guess my brother has gone through it?"

Miroku lower his staff as a look of confusion fell onto his face. How did Sesshomaru know about the well and that InuYasha could pass though it. Miroku than watched as Sesshomaru also jumped into the well.

Miroku waited for a little while but Sesshomaru didn't jump back out. Did that mean he pass though the well. Miroku slowly made his way over and saw that indeed Sesshomaru was gone.

"Oh dear," said Miroku.

Miroku than headed back to the village to tell Shippo and Songo what had happen and hoped they have a good idea about what to do when InuYasha and Kagome return, cause no doubt that InuYasha was going to be mad.

A/N: Well there you go. I'll add more very soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Asking for help

A/N: Sorry about the late update. I wanted to figure out this chapter because a lot is seen in this one chapter alone. Well you have been waiting long effort. Let's start the chapter.

Sesshomaru watched as the well open up to him and he passed though a sea of strange and confusing demonic powers. Sesshomaru had known about the well since he was a child because the rumor was that it was the resting spot to an ancient dog demon. However, until today he never had a reason to see if the rumors were true. So this is why at times his brother's scent would vanish, because he was crossing though the well.

Sesshomaru waited for the well to take him to the other side and as he fell though the well he found he couldn't stop thinking about Rin. Her pale and clammy eyes seemed to haunt his every thought. He knew that she wasn't going to last much longer but he had no idea how to heal a human child. It wasn't like he could heal her his way. That require putting his poison into her blood to destroy any traces of whatever was causing her illness. However his poison was very toxic and a human child would be kill in a matter of minutes, and not to mention the poison would also no doubt cause a very painful death as well.

Sesshomaru could feel the demonic energy lifting and he looked to see he had passed though the well after all. Sesshomaru jumped out of the well and saw that he appear to be in a small storage area. He also notice that along the walls were objects that pristest used to deal with unwanted spirits. Sesshomaru sniff for his brother scent and followed it outside the same room. Outside he looked around to see that he was at a shrine of all places.

"A shrine?" asked Sesshomaru confused as to why a demonic well would be kept at a shrine.

Sesshomaru began making his way closer to the what appear to be the main selection of the shrine and as he moved closer his brother scent was becoming stronger and stronger. Sesshomaru however stopped when he saw the human girl that was always with his brother.

"Bye guy," said Kagome. "I'll see you when I get home from school, and InuYasha stay here this time will you."

"Fine," said InuYasha stepping into view with his arms folded over his chest. "Just hurry back the sooner your done, the sooner we can get back to my time and deal with Narraku. We have better things to do than waste our time here."

"I have to study you know!"

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and moved into view. Kagome and InuYasha stared at him in shock before InuYasha lightly pushed Kagome behind him, in order to block her against any attack he might try to use on her.

"Sesshomaru!" yelled InuYasha. "How did you get here?"

"The same way that you did," stated Sesshomaru.

"You can pass though the well?" asked InuYasha shocked at that piece of information.

"Clearly. Now I am here to talk to the girl," stated Sesshomaru before he turned his golden gaze onto Kagome.

"Me?" asked Kagome confused.

"Yes..." began Sesshomaru but was cut off by InuYasha.

"What makes you think I am going to allow you to hurt her?" asked InuYasha letting out a harsh growl as well.

Sesshomaru began laughing. It amazed him, how stupid his brother could be at times. Wasn't it clear that if he had wanted to harm the girl, he would have done so by now. InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru with much confusion before gripping tightly onto their father's sword.

"You have no need to worry, I'm not here to harm her or you. I'm here for her.. he..." began Sesshomaru but stop due to the fact he had never asked for help since he was a child. "For your help."

"My help?" question Kagome. "With what?"

"Rin," stated Sesshomaru.

"What about her?" asked Kagome moving a bit closer to Sesshomaru.

"She's deadly ill and I don't know how to heal her and unless she is heal soon she will..." began Sesshomaru but turned away before he could finish. "She will die."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome looked towards her school and then in the direction of her house. She let out a sigh and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"I'll help you," said Kagome. "Just let me get some medicine for her. I'll be right back."

Kagome walked passed InuYasha and into her house where she told her mom she had to go back to InuYasha's time because someone she knew was deadly ill and needed her help. Her mom helped her get some medicine and then lightly hugged her. Meanwhile InuYasha walked over to Kagome.

"I hope you realize that whereever Kagome goes, I go," stated InuYasha with a growl in his voice.

"Fine, but we are traveling to my castle," stated Sesshomaru no longer caring about his hatred for humans and his rivally with his brother. All he cared about was Rin getting better.

"I'm ready," said Kagome.

"Fine," said Sesshomaru. "Let's go."

So Kagome, InuYasha and Sesshomaru repassed though the well and than Kagome got onto InuYasha back because she could never keep up with Sesshomaru. Once that was done they began making their way back to the castle. Little did they know Rin was slipping from bad to worst at that very moment.


	11. Chapter 11 Fear and Castles

Meanwhile at the castle Jaken was at a complete lost as to what to do

Meanwhile at the castle Jaken was at a complete lost as to what to do. He knew that he had to keep her temperature down but he wasn't sure how. Her tried wiping damp clothe across her face but nothing appear to be working. She just seemed to be slipping further and further into her illness. Jaken however was pulled out of his thoughts when Rin's shunken voice broke though.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" asked Rin.

Jaken looked at Rin and saw tears where in her eyes and there was now a very strong smell of fear coming from her. Jaken walked over so he was sitting right beside Rin on the bed. He wipes the sweat off of her face and stared into Rin's eyes.

"You mustn't think like that Rin," said Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru has gone to get you some help, he will be back soon. You just have to hang on Rin."

Jaken words seem to hang in the air. Rin nodded her head very slowly but it was clear to anyone there that Rin was slipping away. The life that always seem to glow from her body was fading further and further away. Jaken knew he had to do something but what? He knew nothing about human medicine, in fact he knew very little about demon medicine as well. All he knew of was what his parents had taught him.

Jaken slowly left the room after telling Rin he was going to go get her a cold drink of water. He walked down the many steps and looked out into the garden. A sakura tree that once seems so full of life was also slowly dying as well. He looked at the castle and wonder what would become of his lord, if Rin didn't survive this illness. Jaken shudders at the image he got and hoped that it wouldn't occur and began collecting a cool cup of water and headed back up to Rin.

Meanwhile, InuYasha helped pull Kagome out of the bone eater well and into the funeral age. He then allowed her on his back and follow after Sesshomaru who was moving extremely fast even for him. It took a while but soon InuYasha was neck and neck with his older half-brother.

"So how did Rin get sick?" asked Kagome.

"We were traveling in a very cold place and unlike myself and Jaken who weren't affected by the cold she was. It gotten to a point that if she gets any sicker, she is sure to die," stated Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded and gripped onto InuYasha tighter as he jumped over a large bolder that blocked their path. She lightly glared at InuYasha but knew that he wasn't used to running at this speed like this so he didn't have as much time for her to react like she usually did.

They kept going until they were standing in front of a large castle in the distance. Kagome stared at it and couldn't believe how breathtaking it was. Kagome was about to take it in a bit more but felt them on the move again.

Sesshomaru led them straight to his castle but before he could reach it a blinding light and a large blast of wind knocked him off his feet. He pulled himself off of the ground to see his mother standing there.


	12. Chapter 12 Sada vs Sesshomaru

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with not only my schooling but also my job. Well on with the chapter.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a dangerous red colour and he allowed a powerful growl to escape his troat. He pulled himself back onto his feet and gripped tightly onto his tokjin.

"Hello Son," said Sada. "I see hanging around humans is bad effort but now you have join with the demon you swore to kill."

"I guess I fool you after all," said Sesshomaru. "I never had any intension of killing my brother. I only said I was in order to protect him."

"Why would you place your loyalty with that mutt?"

"Because unknown to you I gave my word to our father that I would do everything I could to protect him, and I have. By fighting him I've been able to allow him to gain new skills and improve. Now he is stronger then ever."

InuYasha stared at his brother shocked as to what he was saying. So all those years he had hated him for no reason. Sure his brother had bang him up a but all things consider he never did kill him whenever he had the chance. Then there were the times he would mock him by telling him he couldn't hit anyone like that and then showing off how to properly do it. He was teaching him but InuYasha was too mad to see it.

"Have you ever been loyal to me?" asked Sada.

"Once upon a time ago I was but that was so long ago it seems like a forgotten dream," stated Sesshomaru. "NOW LEAVE!"

Sada eyes flashed from a look of deep pain then turned to a deep anger. She charge at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru dodge her and landed beside InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru," said InuYasha.

"Take the girl inside and stay out of this. You're priority is Rin, not her," stated Sesshomaru.

InuYasha nodded and turned to Kagome who gripped onto his tighter and he began making his way towards the castle. Sada tried to stop him but Sesshomaru blocked her and began pushing her back from the castle of the west. InuYasha made his way inside and used his sense of smell to follow Rin's scent.

When he enter the room he saw just how pale Rin really was. Her eyes were closed and her skin was almost a white colour. It was so sunken in a lot as well. Her breath was swallow and sweat pour from her forehead.

Kagome got off of InuYasha back and approached Rin and placed her hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Kagome saw a bowl of cool water and placed the cloth into it and allowed for the water to soak into it. She then ring it out and lightly dab Rin's forehead, before placing it on top. She then turned to Jaken who was sitting there watching her.

"Jaken can you make some tea by any chance," asked Kagome.

Jaken normally would agrue saying there was no chance he was taking the orders from some human girl but nodded his head and left the room. Kagome then turned towards the fire to see it was softly blazing away. InuYasha however had moved to the window and saw that while his brother was ok, he was a little outmatch. He felt a new feeling on concern come over him. Kagome glanced over to InuYasha and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. InuYasha looked away from the window over to Kagome.

"Go and help him," said Kagome noticing the way he looked. "I'll be fine here."

InuYasha nodded before taking off out of the room and heading back to the front of the castle. Kagome lightly closed the door and then turned back to Rin. She walked over and began doing all the things she could recall her mother ever doing for her when she was sick. However, even she was at a bit of a lost considering the fact that she being this sick and even if she was she would have had a doctor to look after her. That's when Kagome wonder if there would be anyway possible to get Rin through the barrier to her time. If there was even a chance, then maybe they could save Rin a lot easier.

Meanwhile outside Sesshomaru dodge most of his mother's attacks and had landed a couple onto her. However, his mind couldn't stay focus on the battle. It just kept wondering the fail little girl who had touched his heart. The thoughts of Rin echo in his mind so much that it allowed for Sada to gain an upper hand and knock him onto the ground. Sesshomaru glanced up to see his mother raising a sword to finish the battle. Sesshomaru knew that there was no way he would be able to dodge this attack and looked up towards his window.

"Rin..." said Sesshomaru.

Sada smiled as she looked down on the broken form of her once proud and powerful son. She smiled and was about to strike but only to have another sword stop him. She turned her gaze to see none other than InuYasha standing there, her mate's formal sword lock against her. Sada jumped away and InuYasha moved so he was in front of his brother.

"You okay Sesshomaru?" asked InuYasha.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" asked Sesshomaru getting up.

"What does it look like I'm doing. Let's finish this together just as we have before."

Sesshomaru nodded and gripped onto his sword that had fallen close by beside him. He glanced over at InuYasha and both jumped a bit of the way from each other and prepare their strongest attacks.

"Dragon Strike!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"Adamant Barrage!" yelled InuYasha.

The two blast flew towards Sada and blended into one perfect attack. Sada was caught completely off guard by the attack and knocked onto the ground. Blood spilled from her wounds and she stared up into the sky.

'How could I lose?' though Sada. 'Why did my own son turn on me for a stupid half demon and a human?'

Sesshomaru walked over to the broken form of his mother and stared down at her. Sada eyes fell onto him and Sesshomaru stared into hers. He could recall the times when he actually used to enjoy her company. How he looked up to her for her strength and determination. The way she would smiled when he was a little boy. He found himself remembering the time when he found out that his mother was told she would not be able to have any more children and she cried. He knew that was way his father and mother became distance from each other.

Sesshomaru sat down and placed his mother onto his lap. Sure she might have done some things that had anger him but he still was his mother.

"Sesshomaru, why?" asked Sada.

"We all have a path to walk and it seems that for us both, we have both had to deal with horrible events. The only different is I looked for a why to counter them while you didn't," said Sesshomaru.

Sada lightly smiled wondering what she was going to do. She knew there was no point in trying to heal since her magic didn't seem to be working right now. She could feel her body growing heavier and heavier, and soon felt her eyelids close.

Sesshomaru laid his mother down onto the ground and looked at Tensaiga. InuYasha watched as he pulled it out and hover it above his mother.

"You can't be serious!" yelled InuYasha.

"What?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She attack both of us, and wants Rin dead and you're thinking of bringing her back to life."

"She's my mother InuYasha. You of all people should understand the pain that I am faced with, after all you remember the pain you felt when yours was killed right?"

"That's different. My mother died protecting me and she would never harm anyone."

"She's still my mother and I believe the reason she's like this is due to our father cheating on her with your mother."

"How do you know that?"

"Because when I was little she never really had a problem with humans. She even had a few ally that were humans but no sooner did your mother come into our lives she started to hate them."

InuYasha didn't say anything just watched as Sesshomaru cut away at what he assume were the black demons he heard others talk about. He watched as some colour came back to Sada and Sesshomaru pick her up.

"So what now?" asked InuYasha.

"We keep her in one of the dungeons," stated Sesshomaru.

"Will they hold her?"

"Yes because the one I'm thinking of naturalizes any demonic powers."

InuYasha didn't say anything as he followed his brother back inside and watched as he placed Sada in the dungeon. He then headed back up to where Rin was.

A/N: Well there you go. Don't hate me but I believe that no matter how much a parent might due to you, you would still care for them thus the reason why Sesshomaru brought her back. Don't worry the story has more to go and you will see how important Sada is going to be in the remained of the story.


	13. Chapter 13 Reality sets in

A/N: Sorry for this taking so long but my computer crash and I lost all my files, then I lost my internet so I couldn't upload my stories. I am going to be updating my stories as much as possible now.

Anyway you've waited long enough on with the story.

Chapter 13- A mother love

When Sada awoke she found herself inside one of the cells that her previous mate had made to keep the most dangerous demons under control till he could find a way to deal with them. She glanced down to see that someone had heeled her completely.

"Are you hungry miss?" asked a voice in the distance.

Sada turned and sent a harsh growl towards the being beyond the cell bars and watched as none other then the Imp demon that travel with her son walked forward.

"You're the imp that travels with my son," stated Sada.

"That name is Jaken miss and yes I am indeed the demon you speak of. Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to watch after you until he has a chance to deal with you," stated Jaken.

"Great I am one of the strongest demons alive and I am forced to deal with an imp for a servant."

"First thing first I am not your servant demon and second I don't like this any more then you do. However we are stuck together so we best make the best out of it."

Sada glared at Jaken but to her dismay it did very little to him. She then turned her back on the small imp and refuse to admit that he was there. She didn't know how much time passed before she heard Sesshomaru's voice breaking the silence.

"Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes mi lord?" asked Jaken.

"How is she?"

"She appears to be alright."

"Has she said anything?"

"Not much my lord. She is angry that's for sure. However mostly she just sit there."

"I see. Alright I will speak to her. Go prepare a light meal for Rin and a meal for InuYasha and the human girl."

"As you wish mi lord."

Sada watched as Jaken quickly left the dungeon and Sesshomaru made his way over to her cell but stopped a few inches from the bars.

"I'm surprise you even cared to make sure someone looked after me," stated Sada. "You did almost kill me out there you know."

"Actually we did kill you, however I have brought you back to give you a second chance," stated Sesshomaru.

"What makes you think I want a second chance?"

"Rather you want it or not, you've gotten it."

"So what, I'm going to spend the rest of my life in this cell?"

"I hope not. You're only in this cell until I can be certain you won't cause me any more trouble and that you have learned to let go of your anger and accept Rin as my daughter."

"You ask the impossible."

"Maybe so but I seemed to recall a certain demon who taught me that humans have their own worth and that demons needed to see that."

"I was wrong. All humans do is interfere with the world we live in and destroy all that is good in it."

"Not all humans are like that and besides it was father who left you. InuYasha's mother had nothing to do with it. Father told me himself he never even told her until after she got pregnant that he was mated to another demon or had an older son."

"So he stayed with her because of that stupid half demon."

"Maybe so but InuYasha is not at fault. Those who are, are long since dead and pretty much forgotten. It is time for you to come to see that."

"That human girl has soften you."

Sesshomaru remained silence and stared at his mother and moved closer to the bars and Sada watched him out of the corner of her eyes and made her way to the bars as well.

"What happen to you mother?" asked Sesshomaru. "You didn't used to be like this?"

"Blame your father. He left me with nothing, not even my pride," stated Sada.

"I have, it's the main reason why I kept my distance from humans as well. I fear becoming like him. I let my heart become cold and I forgot what it was like to generally care for someone. I didn't even really care for InuYasha. Most of the time I just looked out for him out of a promise I had made to father."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know why I turned on you. I turned on you because you were turning into someone I could never follow. I knew that if I followed you eventually the time would come where I had to kill you in order to stop you. I didn't want that so I figure that if I kept my distance we would never get crossed the crossfire and thus I would not have to end your life."

"Yet you just did a while ago."

"Yes and I couldn't believe that it had really come to that. I knew I was risking everything but I brought you back to help you. I know the mother I once knew is in there somewhere. I just need to find her."

"You can try but I will never let go of my rage, and trust me the moment I find a way out of here, that human girl is mine."

Sesshomaru sighed and made his way out of the dungeon and up the stone steps leaving his mother standing there still and quiet. His mind flash with confusion. He couldn't keep her in there forever and he knew that but how could he help her.

Just as he was walking up the stairs towards Rin InuYasha came running towards him.

"Sesshomaru," yelled InuYasha urgenty echoing in his voice.

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru hoping it was something minor.

"It's Rin!"

Sesshomaru didn't wait for the rest and tore himself away from InuYasha and over to Rin's room. Kagome was holding her as Rin cough up a storm. His sent of smell told him there was blood in the room and he looked to see a huge stain on Rin's kimono and the bed. He stood there as Rin began to cough up blood and watched as Kagome stared at him fear in her eyes.

Sesshomaru made his way to Rin and took her into his arms and gently held her as she finish coughing covering his kimono in blood as well. Rin soon stopped coughing and Sesshomaru laid her down gently on the bed and turned to Kagome.

"What happen?" asked Sesshomaru his voice showing deep rage in it.

InuYasha walked over to Kagome in case his brother was to try something but he found it hard to concentrate due to the smell of blood in the room.

"I don't know," stated Kagome. "One minute she is resting peacefully the next she is coughing like crazy. I just sent InuYasha to find you when she started coughing up blood."

Kagome eyes lied with tears and Sesshomaru could tell she was very concern for Rin. He turned to look at Rin's resting form. He would have to change her out of that Kimono and replace the bedding but he could care less about that.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sesshomaru no longer masking his concern.

"I'm not sure," said Kagome. "I'm not a doctor. I only know that she is very ill. Sesshomaru at this rate she might not make it."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"There may be one thing."

"What that?"

"You know I'm not from this time correct?"

"Yes, it's hard not to tell."

"Well if we can find a way to get Rin though the bone eater well then we can take her to a hospital where they have much better things to cure her with. They might be able to save her life."

"That's great and all Kagome but you and I am the only one's able to travel though the well," stated InuYasha.

"Maybe not," said Kagome. "Sesshomaru and you are brothers, he might be able to pass the barrier as well."

"Even if I could how would that help Rin?"

"I have heard that powerful demons can transfer their powers into another demon or human," said Kagome.

"Where did you hear that?" asked InuYasha.

"Narraku," stated Kagome. "Is it possible?"

"Yes but...." began Sesshomaru. "The demon has to be of the same gender."

They all sat there for a little while before Sesshomaru walked over to the window and stared outwards.

"My mother is the only one with powers similar to me," stated Sesshomaru. "Rin's only hope lies with a demon who hates her more then anything."

They all stood there and sighed as they looked at Rin, they could only hope Sada would learn to forgive and help Rin before it became to late.


	14. Chapter 14 Ai steps in to help

A/N: Once again sorry for any OOCish in this story but I am exploring a side to Sesshomaru not many would see.

Sesshomaru took a seat out on the balcony that was just besides Rin's resting form. He stood there and stared out at the western lands. He just stood there and listen to Rin heavy breathing behind him. He could feel death on her and found himself becoming more and more scared.

Jaken stood behind Lord Sesshomaru and watched as his master seemed to be carry the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. He then looked at Rin who face was flush and showing the signs just how ill she really was.

Jaken slowly turned and made his way down to the dungeons and looked to see Sada was trying to break down the bars. He stood there and watched as no matter how hard she tried to knock down the bars he only ended up getting knock back due to the barrier on it.

"She won't give in," said a voice.

Jaken turned around to see none other then Ai stepped forward and Jaken stared at her.

"Coming to release your master?" asked Jaken.

"Please, I only serve her because she alone knows where my sister is," stated Ai. "I want to help the human girl called Rin."

Jaken watched as Sada soon gave up and took a seat on one of the beds there.

"You can't help much Ai, the truth is that Sada might very well be the only one who can save Rin," said Jaken.

"True but I might be able to help in one way..." stated Ai.

"How?"

"I have some healing magic, I can't completely cure her but I can make the pain disappear for a while. She will still be ill but at least she wont be coughing up blood for a while. It will buy you some time."

"How much?"

"Depends on the person. However I don't think it will last too long. Sada needs to hurry if you have any chances of saving her."

Ai nodded and follow Jaken to where Rin resting form is. Sesshomaru allowed her to explain what she was going to do and nodded and Ai walked over to Rin.

Rin eyes flew open and she looked at the burry image of a beautiful young woman who gently laid a hand on her forehead and smiled. Rin then closed her eyes as she felt a warm glow coming into her body.

Sesshomaru watched as some colour return to Rin as Ai lightly mutter under her breath. Ai soon stepped back and Sesshomaru saw that while Rin still looked ill, she did appear to be a bit better then she was before hand.

"It's only temporally Lord Sesshomaru," stated Ai. "I don't have the magic needed to heal her. I've brought her some time but not a lot."

"Thank you Ai, but I don't understand why are you helping me?" asked Sesshomaru. "I've known you for years and you never help anyone until my mother...."

"Stole my sister," stated Ai. "The truth is that my sister is most likely dead. Sada would never have kept her alive this long. The truth is when I look at Rin I remember my sister and I want to help her. However Sada is the only one who can."

"Yeah and my mother would sooner die than save a mortal girl."

"Yes I know."

Sesshomaru let out a faint growl so not to disturb Rin and turned to stare out into his lands again. Here he was the great son of InuTashio he had no real idea how to save Rin. His crawl dug deep into his palms of his hands and he stood there and he allow his blood to fall onto the satin rug.

Jaken watched in utter horror at his master struggles and how Sesshomaru eyes flash from red to their usual golden colour. He knew then that Rin being alive was really the only thing from keeping Sesshomaru from becoming enrage and going on a warpath killing everything in his way.

Ai stood there as well and could tell just how important Rin was to him. Ai looked into her other power which gifted her slight into the future as event stood at the moment. She saw Rin grow weaker and weaker and Sada becoming less and less likely to help. She kept going and saw Sesshomaru grow darker and darker and him carry Rin's lifeless body to be buried into the cold Earth.

Ai almost gasp when she saw the next event. She has dead bodies everywhere including that of InuYasha and the human girl with him. She has Jaken as well. The land was ruin and there stood Sesshomaru in his true form omitting a long cry of pain and anger.

Ai turned away and made her way out of the room and down to dungeon and over to Sada. It took a minute for Sada to realize she was there but soon she glanced over.

"About time Ai," stated Sada. "Now get me out of here."

"Sorry my lady but I can't," stated Ai. "Only Sesshomaru can release you."

"Then fine a way to make him."

"I here to tell you that if you care for your son, you will help the human child."

"What? How dare you ask me of that. That creature corputed my only son. He went from a powerful demon to a weakling because of her."

"Rin has healed the damage in his heart created by others. If anything she has made him stronger then ever. You just refuse to see that. The truth of the matter is Rin is what keeps his powers in check."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know I can see into the future.... and I glanced into it a minute ago. If Rin dies so does everything else in the western land including you. Your son is going to go on a warpath and will kill until there is nothing left and then he will kill himself."

"Are you sure?" stated Sada concern showing in her voice just a bit.

"You know as well as I do the path to the future always changes, however that's what it is showing as of now. Sesshomaru is even showing signs that he is close to breaking. Lady Sada while you may care nothing for the human child, I know deep down you care about your son."

"Maybe I do."

"Then help him before he destroy everything. Is it too much to ask for you to put aside your hatred for the child in order to save him?"

"My son made his choices and he will have to deal with them because there is no way I am helping any humans."

"Well its your choice but I hope you realize what you are doing."

With that Ai vanish from sight leaving Sada alone to think about what Ai had told her. Ai watched as Sada seem to be considering what she said and made her way out of the dungeon unseen and over to where InuYasha and Kagome were sitting.

InuYasha was leaning against an older oak tree and Kagome was sitting just a bit off from him in the shade while she played with her hair. InuYasha's eyes were closed, however Ai knew he was far from asleep.

"InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah?" asked InuYasha opening his eyes.

"Do you think we can save her?"

"Rin?" asked InuYasha.

Kagome nodded and pushed her hair behind her back and glanced down to see a small flower sitting in the grass. Kagome went to go pick it but it brew off into the wind and out of reach.

"I don't know," said InuYasha. "But I hope so. I've never seen Sesshomaru like this. I can tell you one thing..."

"What?" asked Kagome glancing at him.

"If Rin dies we are in grave danger."

Ai nodded wondering how InuYasha knew that and watched as he made his way over to Kagome and took a seat next to her. Kagome leaned into InuYasha who lightly hugged her. Ai smiled and was glad to see that there was some good things going on even under such trouble times.

Ai turned away leaving the two of them alone and walked over the barn and stood there. She needed to do something but what. Rin was fading away and there very little that could be done now.

Ai began thinking back to her sister and wonder if she was even still alive. She hadn't been able to detect her lately so she assume not. However she wasn't sure. Sada would never tell her. Not now but Sada knew her sister would want her to help Rin. Her sister was like that.

Ai made her way up to Rin's room and appear before Sesshomaru who was once again sitting beside her.

"Where did you vanish too?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Doing some much needed thinking," stated Sada. "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"With all due respect, you won't be any help to Rin if you are dead on your feet. I can watch her for a while if you like. You need rest Sesshomaru, even a demon as strong as you cannot keep going like this."

Sesshomaru was about to say something but decided not to. He got up and made his way over to the door only stopping to take a final look at Rin resting form before disappearing from the room. Ai took then took Sesshomaru seat and looked at Rin.

Ai didn't know how long she was there before Kagome enter. Ai turned to the human girl and moved aside as she came to take a look at Rin.

"Kagome right?" asked Ai.

"Yeah," said Kagome. "And you must be Ai."

"Yes I am."

"So are you a demon because you don't really..."

"Look like one. Yes I've been told that several times actually. To answer your question I am a demon. I belong to a can of demon that are said to be the closest to humans outside our powers."

"Powers? Like what?"

"Depends on each demon. I have some healing factors and also the ability to see into the future as events stand at the moment. There is a chance I will inherit a few more but at the moments those are all I have learn to use."

"So can you save Rin?"

"No my healing magic is not that strong. It can only buy her time."

"So is Rin going to die?"

"Events are not set in stone Kagome. Anything can change what I have seen. However as it stands now the odds are not in her favour."

"What can we do?"

"Hope and pry that Sada lets go of her hatred before Rin runs out of time completely."

"Can't you just keep healing her until we find something?"

"No, my healing magic can only be used once per year on anyone outside those in my clan. Besides as much as I would love to do so, the truth is that I would only end up forcing Rin to suffer more and more."

"And there comes a time where all suffering must end, no matter what it might mean."

"Yes."

Kagome and Ai both looked at Rin hoping that they could find a way to Convince Sada to save her, before it was too late.

Ai stepped away and took a seat on the balcony and looked up into the starry night and thought back to how the last moment she spent with her sister she was also looking at the stars that night.

"Please help me fine a way to save her," whisper Ai into the night air.

Meanwhile down in the dungeon Sada was planning her next move.

"They want to keep me here, then fine its time I release my secret weapon," stated Sada as she laughed a cold laugh. "That child is going to die, along with my son and that traitor Ai, and it will be done by none other then Ai little sister."

Sada cold laughed haunted the walls of the castle and she smiled a very wicket smile as she sent a message attact to a small bird that had slipped into the bars of the dungeon. Sada allow the bird to fly off and smiled. Soon they would all pay for what they had done to her, starting with the human girl.

A/N: There you go, an extra long chapter.


End file.
